emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Nan Huairen
|name = |aliases = |afiliation = !Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect-disciple; caretaker of the outer court#3 |occupation = !Disciple#3 |relatives = |master(s) = Protector Mo |disciple(s) = |gender = !m#3 |age = |status = 1 |era = !7-8#3 |race = !Human#3 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#3 |worldpart = !Grand Middle Territory#3 |nation = !Heavenly Jewel Kingdom#3 |city = |level = |fate_palace = |life_wheel = |physique = |immortal_bone = |first_appearance = 3 |death_appearance = }} __TOC__ History 'Origin' is the third generation's disciple of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect and also the caretaker of the Sect's outer court. He is disciple of Protector Mo. 'Meeting Li Qiye' When Li Qiye became the Prime Disciple of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, was orderd by First Elder Gu to arrange residence for Li Qiye and to ensure his daily needs. did not think highly of Li Qiye at first, as his talents were lacking to the point that he would not be accepted as a regular disciple of the Sect if not for the Third Ancient Order. However, when he accompanied Li Qiye to his residence, was perplexed by Li Qiye's behavior, and didn't know whether Li Qiye was crazy or thought about everything beforehand. 'Nine Saint Demon Gate' In accordance with the Ancient Marriage Treaty between the Sects, as soon as Li Qiye was declared a Prime Disciple, the Nine Saint Demon Gate sent a message to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect asking to test his abilities. told Li Qiye about it, but contrary to his expectations Li Qiye wasn't worried at all. After Li Qiye's meeting with the Elders, brought him the Invisible Dual Blades' manual and the Crescent Moon Blades. Three days later he and his master, Protector Mo, accompanied Li Qiye to the Nine Saint Demon Gate, and was welcomed by Sectional Leader Fu. 's friend, Zhang led them around the Gate. Eventually, they reached the Training Ground of the Gate, where Li Qiye saw Tetra-War Stone Protectors and tried to climb on top of one of them, but couldn't, so he ordered to help him. Li Qiye's behavior embarassed and angered disciples of the Gate, especially his comments about Li Shuangyan. tried his best to mediate situation and quickly took Li Qiye and left. Next day Du Yuanguang, male disciple of the Nine Saint Demon Gate enamored with Li Shuangyan, accused Li Qiye of stealing the treasures and used it as an excuse to attack him. Nan Huairen was angered, because this charge puts into question not only Li Qiye's honor, but also the honor of the entire Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. He demanded a meeting with Sectional Leader Fu, but Du Yuanguang made fun of him, saying that even the elders of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect are not qualified for a meeting with the Nine Saint Demon Gate's Sectional Leader. decided to protect Li Qiye, but he ordered him to step aside and nonchalantly challenged Du Yuanguang to a fight. Since Li Qiye was only a mortal, this challenge frightened , and he immediately ran for Protector Mo's help. They ran into the Training Ground just in time to see how Li Qiye, as a mortal, used the Martial Art with Mortal Grade Swords to effortlessly and ruthlessly kill a cultivator at Provisional Palace level with just one strike, while lamenting that he didn't practiced with it enough. was shocked, but mostly by Li Qiye's shamelessness. Soon they they were surounded by the Nine Saint Demon Gate's enraged disciples. They wanted to kill Li Qiye for his outrageous behavior, but was stopped by the First Elder, who mediated the situation. Protector Mo and Nan Huairen tried to convince Li Qiye to hold his tongue, but failed. Li Qiye's first trial was a competition of willpower against Xu Hui in the Chaotic Heart Forest. Li Qiye was as arrogant as ever, so Protector Mo and Nan Huairen were afraid that he would lose all face for himself and the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Li Qiye, however, managed to do the impossible and walked through all 14 levels of the Chaotic Heart Forest. Li Qiye's second trial was a battle against Xu Hui, and everyone was shocked once again, when Li Qiye quickly defeated and killed Xu Hui and then ordered Tetra-War Stone Protectors to kill Protector Hua, and defeat Grand Protector Yu He and Elder Yun. This events attracted the attention of Demon King Lun Ri, who revealed that the Tetra-War Stone Protectors are Heavenly Guardians of the Nine Saint Demon Gate. Lun Ri then politely asked Li Qiye for a chat in the Sky Chamber. After a meeting with Demon King Lun Ri, Li Qiye returned to his new residence. They had been moved to a different guest location, a place meant for the visiting rulers of Kingdoms and Emperors of Ancient Kingdoms; the highest level of hospitality and respect. This treatment made Nan Huairen and Protector Mo afraid of receiving too much love. They understood it was because of Li Qiye that they were able to receive such a warm reception. They had many questions to ask Li Qiye, and the most important one was about his marriage to Li Shuangyan. But even though countless geniuses wanted to propose to Li Shuangyan, Li Qiye did not care about her. 'Return to Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect' Nan Huairen and Protector Mo was shocked to hear, that Li Qiye want to take Li Shuangyan in as a maid, but after everything he done during this trip they didn't dare to scold him, moreover they decided to join his side and become his underlings. Abilities had good talents, but he could not be considered a genius. However, his social capability made his network wide, and he had friends everywhere. Techniques Items